1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to voice coil motors, and particularly to a voice coil motor with rollers.
2. Description of Related Art
Voice coil motors are widely used as actuators in electronic devices, such as cameras and mobile phones.
A typical voice coil motor includes a mount and a movable barrel movably received in the mount. Using an auto focus process for example, when the movable barrel is moved to the focus position, the power supply should remain steady to hold the movable barrel in position for the image capturing period. Therefore, the total electrical consumption cannot be lowered.
What is needed, therefore, is a voice coil motor which can overcome the above shortcomings.